


A Farewell

by Neriad13



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: AMV, Fanvid, Gen, I can actually see the brushstrokes, holy shit, scenery montage, this show is so beautiful, when I finally finished this and watched it fullscreen for the first time I was like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neriad13/pseuds/Neriad13
Summary: In the midst of the tumultuous conclusion, take a few minutes to peacefully bask in the scenery along the way.I highly recommend fullscreening!Music is Shiki, by Yasuharu Takanashi.





	A Farewell




End file.
